


Home in Delusions

by Evil_Little_Minion



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, Please Don't Hate Me, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Minion/pseuds/Evil_Little_Minion
Summary: “He is such a handsome boy, is he not, Zelda?” The man suddenly asked. But his voice didn’t disturb her. She still felt entranced by the boy’s eyes. And his magic. She could feel the magic radiating off of him, matching with her own.The man finally turned to her and she came face to face with the most handsome man she could ever have met. Earnest chocolate eyes, gorgeous tanned skin, and beautiful lips. Familiar lips. She knew this man, deep down to the farthest reaches of her soul.





	Home in Delusions

She woke at the sound of a cry. The baby, something’s wrong with the baby. Zelda quickly jumped from her bed and reached for the cradle. But the baby was not there. Zelda searched the blankets frantically, as if she could pull her out of the cradle. 

“Hilda! Sabrina! Ambrose!” Zelda yelled out in a panicked craze. 

‘Where is the baby? Why isn’t she here?’

A cry could once again be heard, getting further from her door, seemingly going down the hall. Zelda whispered a faint ‘no’ before she bolted to the door and out the room. In the hall, Zelda turned left and right, trying to find which way the baby was taken. She heard a cry once again and saw a shadow of a man turn the corner down the hall. 

She ran as fast as she could, but the hallways seemed to just get longer. She finally reached the staircase and descended, rushing into the parlor. There, seated on the sofa, was man faced away from her. He was quietly humming, rocking back and forth. She came closer, quietly, so as to not alert the man. She stopped dead when she saw the baby in his arms. It wasn’t her little girl. It was not Faustus's daughter. The stranger on her sofa held the most beautiful baby boy she had ever seen. 

Quite suddenly, the boys eyes flicked up at her and she saw the most familiar shade of sapphire blue. Her blue. She knew this color well. She saw it each time she looked in the mirror and saw her eyes, the same shade of sapphire blue. 

Zelda felt herself reach for the boy, as if he was calling her, as if he was connected to her. 

“He is such a handsome boy, is he not, Zelda?” The man suddenly asked. But his voice didn’t disturb her. She still felt entranced by the boy’s eyes. And his magic. She could feel the magic radiating off of him, matching with her own. 

The man finally turned to her and she came face to face with the most handsome man she could ever have met. Earnest chocolate eyes, gorgeous tanned skin, and beautiful lips. Familiar lips. She knew this man, deep down to the farthest reaches of her soul.

“Thomas.” Zelda heard herself say. The man, Thomas, smiled a warm smile. His eye shone something unfamiliar to her. Adoration, love, family. These words rung out in her mind over and over again. They coincided with the image in front of her. Of seeing these two people in front of her. 

“Zelda, would you like to hold him?” Thomas asked. And Zelda knew she would love nothing more. She sat down gently next to the man and he gently put the baby in her arms and wrapped his arm her. The connection grew even stronger. This connection between the three people in this room. 

Zelda doesn’t know how long she stayed like that, wrapped up in this stranger’s arms while holding a random baby. She knew this was not normal, she knew that these people should not be in the house, but the connection she felt to them was so intense that she felt as if she was not given a choice. She felt as if these people had been in her life for forever. And she did not mind.

“Who are you two?” Zelda asked quietly after the baby boy had fallen asleep in her arms. She had, by this time, leaned back into the man’s arms, feeling safe and secure. 

She looked up into the man’s earnest brown eyes. His lips were only a few inches away from hers. 

He looked down at her. “I don’t know.” Confusion was written on his face and she’s sure it reflected her own confusion on her own face. “But this,” He gesture between them and the baby. “Sure it nice, isn’t it.”

Zelda found that she could not disagree. This, whatever this was, was definitely nice.

* * *

The Spellman matriarch woke up slowly and quietly. The sunlight began to shone through the curtains, curtains that were usually closed. That only meant that Hilda woke before her and Zelda Spellman, for the first time in decades, had slept in. 

She rose from her bed, feeling oddly satisfied and warm. She stretched her limbs, feeling the delicious loosening of her muscles. Quickly and magically, she got ready for the day. She picked up the baby in her bassinet and went downstairs to drink her coffee and read her morning paper. 

As soon as she sat down at the table, the baby next to her and still asleep, she noticed the weird looks from her family. Her niece, Sabrina, would not stop staring at her.

“Can I help you, niece?” Zelda said. 

“No, Auntie, it’s just that…” Sabrina trailed off, seemingly trying to find a way to say something to her aunt.

“Spit it out, Sabrina.” Zelda sharply said, though there was no malice in her voice. “Dilly dallying is unbecoming of a witch.” 

“Well, Auntie, you’re humming.” Her niece said. 

Zelda looked at her niece, completely surprised by the statement. That was definitely not what she was expecting Sabrina to say. 

“What?” was all Zelda could say. 

“Yes, Aunt Zelda.” Ambrose piped in. “It seems as if you had a good sleep last night.”

Even Hilda chimed in. “Yeah, sis. You slept in passed me.

Zelda had not even noticed the humming, and the dream last night, although strange, had left her in a comforting, and comfortable state. So maybe she did wake up cheerier. “Well, I had a restful sleep. Anyone would wake up better than before. Plus, I’ve had my coffee.” Zelda quickly said. “And why am I explaining myself to you?”

Ambrose grinned and Sabrina snickered and Zelda could not even bring herself to be irritated with them. She had slept well, in her dream mans arms.

“Oh, Aunties, before I forget, there’s a student teacher conference coming up.” 

“Well, when is it, lovey?” Hilda asked, knowing she would be the one to go to the meeting.

“This Friday.” Sabrina answered. 

“Alright dear. I’ll pick you up at school and we can do it then and there.” Hilda said, but then immediately followed with. “Oh wait, shoot.” 

“What is it, Auntie?” 

“This Friday is the anniversary of Dr. Cee’s Books. He asked me to help with the party.” Hilda said. “It’s ok, lovey. I’ll just tell him I can’t go.”

“No, you should go, Auntie.” Sabrina quickly protested. 

“Yeah, Aunt Zelda could with Sabrina instead.” Ambrose suggested, though everyone very much knew that he was just poking at Zelda.

Zelda rose her newspaper higher to try to ignore the rest of her family, quite unsuccessfully. Sabrina quickly rounded the table to get her aunt's attention. Zelda held out for as long as she could, but Sabrina’s puppy dog eyes, eyes that reminded her so much of Edwards, quickly convinced her. 

“Alright, but Ambrose, you need to take care of the baby while I’m gone.” Zelda conceded.

“No problem Auntie Zee.” Ambrose stood up and went over to the baby. “Me and this little one will have the best of times, isn’t that right, darling.” He cooed at the baby and walked over to Hilda with her. A smile played at Zelda’s lips at seeing the domesticity of her family. 

* * *

**FRIDAY**

The parent teacher conference came quicker than she thought it would. Zelda drove the family hearse down to Baxter High. It was the only car they owned and they usually only used it for work. Zelda parked the car and went inside, waiting for Sabrina in the front hall of the school. Sabrina quickly found her and they set on to her classes. 

The meetings went by fast and Zelda hardly paid any attention to them. She knew her niece always strove for excellence in the witch world. High school would be no different. 

Zelda made sure to skip Mary Wardwell's class. She did not want to be anywhere near that woman. She could sense something off, something masked by Wardwell. She didn't trust her and knew to avoid her. Her whole story didn't even make sense. Sabrina, fortunately, did push her aunt to speak to Wardwell, knowing full well of the tension between the two witches. 

“Ok, Auntie. Just my english class and then we are done.” Sabrina said, guiding her to her English teacher’s door. “This is Mr. Malcolm. He’s new here, moved in from Riverdale.”

“Well, let’s get this over with.” Zelda said, showing her indifference for the meeting.

Sabrina knocked on the door and heard a faint ‘Come in.’ Both witches entered the class noticing no one in the room. 

“I’m putting some things in the closet. Just take a seat anywhere you’d like.” A man’s voice came from the back of the room where there was indeed a closet. Zelda felt a strange chill at the familiarity of the voice. 

Both witches sat, facing away from the closet. The door to the closet opened and closed and Zelda refused to turn around. She honestly just wanted to get this meeting over with. The man rounded the corner to his desk. He turned to the women and locked eyes with Zelda. She suddenly felt as if her stomach dropped.

“Thomas.”

“Zelda.” 

 


End file.
